Jake and Aria
by Crackfics1
Summary: Aria is finally happy now that she's moved on with Jake, but Ezra is doing whatever he can to ruin Aria's relationship because he wants her back. Can Jake and Aria survive everything and be happy?
1. Coffee Encounters

_jakria _

_chapter 1_

_in the brew..._

"Stop," Aria commanded. "You can't keep doing this, Ezra."

"We need to talk," Ezra said. "Please Aria, it's important."

"Whatever it is, you don't need to tell me. I'm not a part of your life anymore. All I am now is a student to you," Aria told him, and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, but that's all I can ever be. There's no happy ending for us, and I can't be a part of your life."

Just then, Aria's new boyfriend Jake walked up to her.

"Hey Aria," he greeted warmly.

"Jake," Aria nervously said his name. "Ezra, this is Jake, Jake, this is Ezra."

"Um, how do you know Aria?" Ezra asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Jake and I are... dating," Aria responded for him.

"You're dating him?" Ezra choked.

"Yeah. I think Aria's said a couple things about you," Jake said, biting his lip. "Um, it's nice to meet you... Ezra."

"Mhmm... You too, Jake," Ezra said, still annoyed with him. "Aria, maybe we could talk another time, since now isn't the time."

"Maybe," she said, sighing. "You should go, Ezra."

"Right..." Ezra muttered before walking off.

"I swear to god that I didn't know Ezra was gonna be here," Aria apologetically said.

"Hey, I believe you. Don't sweat it," Jake said, smiling. "So I heard that your school was having a hoedown dance, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me tomorrow night. If you want..."

"I would love to!" Aria exclaimed. "That was...easy."

"Is easy bad?" Jake asked.

"No, of course not," Aria said. "It's just that, when I was with Ezra, everything was complicated. We couldn't go to school dances, or even be seen in public. This is just such a weird change for me... but I like it."

"Aria, I want to make everything easy," Jake told her. "I would never want to complicate your life."

"And I love knowing that," Aria said with a smile. "Thank you."

"Um, I have to be right back," Jake said. "I need to get something from my car, so I'll be right back."

"Sure, go ahead," she said as she picked up her coffee.

Jake walked out of the Brew. After he left, Spencer walked up to her, followed by Toby.

"Oh, hey guys," Aria said.

"Hey," Spencer greeted. "Are you here alone?"

Aria shook her head, "No, I'm here with Jake. He's getting something from his car."

"Are you dating Jake now?" Spencer asked, smiling.

"I think so," Aria happily responded. "He's my date to the school's hoedown tonight. He asked me right before he left. Are you going to the hoedown tonight?"

"Yes she is," Toby proudly responded for her. "Spencer has a date to the hoedown herself."

Spencer smiled and looked at the door. Jake had started walking back inside.

"Is that Jake?" Spencer asked with a smile.

Aria nodded, "Yeah, that's him."

"Well, he's cute," Spencer grinned.

Toby fake-coughed.

"Yeah, he's cute. But you're cuter..." Spencer chuckled and kissed Toby's cheek.

Jake approached Aria. He had a box in his hand.

"You're back," Aria said, smiling. "Jake, this is Spencer and this is her boyfriend... Toby."

"Great to meet you guys," Jake said, smiling at them. "I'm Jake, if Aria didn't tell you."

"Oh, we know," Spencer said, smiling. "So Jake, what do you have there?"

Jake chuckled and said, "Well, it's for Aria, so she can open it, and you can see."

"What? It's for me?" Aria furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Open it and see," Jake smiled.

"Okay then," Aria said, and opened the box.

Inside were a pair of cute blue western boots that were perfect for tonight. She couldn't stop grinning when she saw what was inside.

"Oh my god!" Aria exclaimed. "These are amazing! How did you know we were gonna go to the hoedown tonight?"

Jake shrugged and responded, "I didn't. I was counting on you saying yes."

"That's so cute!" Spencer smiled. "He's a keeper. Be sure to get me a Christmas present, Jake. You have some good taste. Uh, Toby and I have to go, so we'll see you later."

Jake laughed, "It was nice meeting you guys. I'll see you guys around."

Toby put his arm around Spencer, and the two left the Brew.

"Jake, these boots... You're so sweet," Aria breathed.

"If it's our first dance tonight, I thought I'd make it special. I was in town and I saw these in the store, and I thought that they were perfect for you," he explained.

"How'd you know my size?" Aria asked.

"Your brother Mike was a big help," Jake said, grinning. "He came for his lesson, so I asked Mike for your size. You can thank your brother for that."

"Mike was in on it?" Aria grinned. "I'll be sure to thank Mike when I get home. But for now, I'd rather thank you."

Aria leaned in and pressed her lips against Jake's.

"Thank you," she whispered again.


	2. The Hoedown

I LOVED THE PLL FINALE! SPOILER: Ezra is A. Btw he's a real A :)! I hope this means Ezria is over and they will make Jakria happen.

_chapter 2_

_the hoedown_

Jake and Aria had just finished dancing to a fast song at the hoedown dance. She decided that she would introduce Jake to Hanna and Emily, along with Caleb and Paige. Spencer and Toby had already met him at the Brew the other day. She was glad that Spencer and Toby seemed to take a liking to him already.

"Hey Aria," Hanna said. "Who's this?"

"Hanna, this is Jake." Aria introduced.

"Is he that really cute guy you were talking about?" Hanna giggled, causing Aria to blush. "He IS cute!"

Caleb raised his eyebrows and said, "Excuse MY girlfriend. That's right buddy, she's my girlfriend. I'm Caleb Rivers."

"No worries, man. I'm not interested in your girl," Jake chuckled. "There's only one girl that I see..."

Aria smiled and bit her lip.

"Jake, I'm Emily, and this is my girlfriend Paige," Emily introduced, smiling.

"Oh," Jake said. He didnt think Paige was her girlfriend, but he didn't mind. He wasn't homophobic or anything. "It's great to meet you, ladies. If I remember you two... Spencer and Toby? We met at the Brew."

"You're the awesome gifter," Spencer chuckled. "I see Aria's wearing your gift tonight."

"And I love it," Aria said.

"It was great meeting all you guys. Can I get you a drink, Aria?" Jake asked.

"Sure. Lemonade?" Aria said.

He nodded, "One fresh lemonade coming up! I'll be right back."

Jake walked off.

"Aria, did you know that Ezra was chaperoning tonight?" Emily asked.

"He is?" Aria was confused. She turned to see Ezra. "Oh, he is. I didn't even notice."

"She was too busy daydreaming about her charmer date," Caleb said, chuckling.

"Shut it, Caleb," Aria blushed.

Jake went to get a lemonade for his date. He was surprised to see Ezra working the drink stand.

"Ezra Fitz?" Jake angrily sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Chaperoning the dance," Ezra responded. "What does it look like, buddy?"

"I don't think chaperoning was required, Fitz," Jake said.

"Maybe I wouldn't have chaperoned if you kept your filthy hands off of Aria!" Ezra yelled.

"Give her some space, man!" Jake crossed his arms. "What, are you stalking her or something?"

Ezra breathed loudly.

"Get back to the dance," Ezra said.

"Why are you following her?" Jake asked. "Do you love her or something?"

"I need her back." Ezra said. "But my life isn't your problem! Get away."

"I'm not trying to start trouble, dude. I'm just sick of you showing up randomly every time Aria's around," Jake said. "Don't you want her to move on? Don't you want her to be happy? I just want her to be happy, and clearly she wasn't happy when she couldn't even go to a school dance with her boyfriend! Sneaking around wasn't working for her, Ezra! You need to understand that."

"You don't know anything about me!" Ezra yelled. "I'll do what I want. Back off."

"Fine, whatever. One lemonade, please." He said.

"Why don't you just tell the police that I dated Aria while she was my student?" Ezra asked.

"Because... I want what's best for Aria, and doing that would hurt her," Jake said. "Can I get that lemonade, now?"

Ezra sighed and handed him a lemonade. Jake walked back to Aria.

"Hey beautiful," Jake smiled. "One lemonade for the prettiest cowgirl in Watertown."

"You just won't stop being sweet, hmm?" Aria giggled as she took the lemonade. "Thank you so much... not just for the lemonade. For being here with me tonight... For once, I can actually enjoy myself with a date that I can be seen with, and it's just the most amazing feeling for me."

"I'm happy to be here with you," Jake told her, and kissed her cheek gently.

Just then, the slow song started playing. Caleb and Toby whisked their girlfriends away to the dance floor, and Paige kindly asked Emily to dance. Hanna, Emily, and Spencer were enjoying themselves. Aria didn't know what to do. Since she had just started dating Jake, she didn't know if she could ask him to dance or not. She sipped her lemonade as she sat down. Surprisingly, Jake followed her.

"Sitting down?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "Aria, I wanna dance with you, I just didn't know how to ask. I don't know why... I'm just amazed that you're with me tonight. But I'll ask, even though it's not a surprise anymore. Aria, would you allow me to dance with you tonight?"

She smiled widely as she set her lemonade down and took Jake's hands. Ezra jealously watched as the pair made their way to the dance floor, where all the other couples were dancing.

"Of course I'll dance with you. I've been hoping you'd ask me," Aria said, smiling.

He placed his hands on her waist, and she instantly got the shivers. He just made her feel so good whenever he touched her. She was just so happy to finally be here with someone she really liked. Well, she really liked Ezra, too, but she could never come to a dance with him. Jake always knew how to make her happy. He got her beautiful boots, and he just always could make her smile.

Jake looked into Aria's beautiful hazel eyes. He already knew that he was falling in love with her. He knew that Ezra and her ended not long ago, but for some reason, he didn't feel like a rebound. He felt like there was really something special between him and this girl. He just couldn't explain the magical feeling he got in his stomach when he was around her.

* * *

"Toby, we don't have to dance if you don't want to..." Spencer said. "I know dancing isn't really something you like to do, so we don't have to do it." She began to pull back.

He pulled her back in and said, "The thing is, I _do_ want to dance. No, I don't like dancing, but if it's with you...that's a whole other story. I love you."

She pulled him even closer and kissed his lips quickly before taking his hands again.

* * *

"Damn it," Ezra muttered as he pulled out his phone. "Hey, it's me: Ezra. I just wanted to let you know that this isn't working, alright? She's with another guy tonight. Call me back when you get this. Thanks."


End file.
